docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dad's Favorite Toy
"Dad's Favorite Toy" is the first segment of the forty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on June 13, 2014. Summary During spring-cleaning, Doc finds Dad's favorite boyhood toy and helps get it back into working condition. Recap While cleaning out the attic until Mr. McStuffins finds his beloved toy from his childhood, a scuba diver and his whale sidekick Saltwater Serge and Wellington Whale. Serge and Wellington don't work because their button is worn out after being used a lot by Doc's Dad when he was young. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Bernardo de Paula as Saltwater Serge Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Forever Friends Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Saltwater Serge: Where in the world are we, and where is the closest ocean? Stuffy: You go down the street a ways, uh, take a left at the gas station, or maybe it's a right, well, uh, then you turn at the big tree and then- Lambie: (Sigh) You're in the clinic of the world famous toy doctor, Doc McStuffins. Saltwater Serge: In the summer, Marcus would bring us to the pond to look for ze salamanders and ze frogs. Marcus wanted to be an ocean explorer one day. Stuffy: You learn something new every day. Or, at least, I do. Actually, I relearn stuff every day, too. Doc: Aha. Saltwater Serge: Is that aha good or aha bad? Chilly: Oh, it's actually good. Except when it's bad. Lambie: Ahem! Chilly: Which it isn't right now. You know, it's good. Ha ha. I'm almost totally pretty sure. I'm not helping, am I? Hallie: These beads are brighter than a buttercup in bloom! Lambie: Ooh, pretty! I can make a beautiful necklace out of these. Doc: Sorry, Lambie. These beads are for Wellington's button. Lambie: Well, while I believe you can never have enough necklaces, I'm probably good for now. Lambie: Um, Doc, you know, your dad's kinda grown up now. Do you think he's gonna still wanna play with Serge? Doc: I'm not sure, Lambie. But I think he'll always love Serge, no matter what. And I know how to make sure Serge still gets played with by a kid. Lambie: Oh, Doc, that's such baa-eautiful news. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Worn-button-tosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Saltwater Serge and Wellington Whale *We learn that the first name of Doc's dad is Marcus. **We also learn that when he was a kid, before he got into cooking, he wanted to be an ocean explorer. *This is the second time Hallie cries. The first time was in "My Huggy Valentine". *According to Stuffy, he relearns stuff every day. Gallery * Dad's Favorite Toy/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Saltwater Sponge Category:Episodes about Wellington Whale Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 2